Smart sensing devices are widely used on various electronic devices. Sometimes transmission of sensed information by the sensors needs to base on available networks. Sometimes in order for accuracy of sensing information, more than one sensor can be employed. In order for low energy consumption, there is a need for a grouping method which can effectively group a plurality of sensors and establish effective communications among those sensors and communications between the sensors and an external device.